Camilla (MySims Ultimate)
Camilla is an extremely smart girl. When she was younger, her parents sent her to America to get an education. She wanted to satisfy her parents by becoming one of the smartest girls in the world. She eventually got a PHD and a degree in all subjects at the age of 6. She has an obvious crush on Luke. Her hobbies are reading and surfing. Background Camilla - This girl is extremely smart and graduated from college at the age of 6. She decided to make a museum at age of 10 so people can understand her families heritage. Interests *Studious *Fun Hates *Geeky Involvement Task 1 *Description: So people can understand my peoples architecture, I think you need to help my make replicas of my peoples furniture. *Requirements: Bamboo blueprint chair with 10 organic. Bamboo blueprint table with 10 stone 5 organic. Island blueprint counter with 10 Terra Cotta. *Hint: You can find organic and Terra Cotta in the natural beauty of the forest. * Thanking Dialogue: Ya, now everyone can see how my people's furniture was like! wait, people's, that doesn't sound like proper grammar... Task 2 *Description: Now I need something to show people how my people had fun. *Requirements: Surf board display with 20 organic. *Hint: Haven't I already told you where to find organic? They're in the forest. *Thanking Dialogue: Who knew islanders could surf so well? It so AWESOME! Sorry, I came over my self. Task 3 *Description: It may sound selfish, But I could use some things for myself. *Requirements: Bed with 10 Textbook. Desk with 10 pencil, chair with 10 Moai. *Hint: Pencils and Moais are wonderful items, aren't they? Well anyways, I saw some people dropping them in the desert. *Thanking dialogue:Ya! Now I can continue my studies, and sleep when I feel to lazy to do anything! Task 4 *Description: No to demonstrate my peoples beliefs! Do you think you can make some replicas of Tikis and Island heads? *Requirements: Tiki with 20 stone, Island head with 20 organic, Tiki with 20 dark wood. *Hint: You're smart enough to figure out how to find these things, I can tell. I'll give you a hint any ways, Dark wood comes from some trees, organic is in the forest, and stone can be found near the train station! Wait, that was a really big hint. *Reward: Surf board display, bamboo blueprint. *Thanking dialogue: Thanks! Now everyone can admire my people culture! But now I see why I left. The island was so low tech. Just kidding! I think I would have loved the island of Wikiki Kies. Quotes Hotel Introduction *Salutations. My name's Camilla. I think you herd of me from Education weekly as the smartest girl ever. No well any ways, I'm thinking of making a museum about my people's culture. Accept to move in *Well, this is a nice, quiet community that I can start my museum, why not. Let's do this! Star Level 4 *Giggle* Isn't Luke so, so, wow, I'm the smartest girl in the world and I can't even think of a word to describe him! *3x^2-27/4*8x^2/9-3/x^2+3x/6=-12x, You comprehend? *The speed of waves in the water depends on its velocity and acceleration. Star Level 5 *Do you think Luke notices me? He usually just flirts with Summer though, *Sigh* *It's pretty impressive that a six year old can graduate from college, don't you think? *Hay, want me to give you a sneak peek on what I'm researching next, It's about Yetis! Best friend *You know, I never really got to see my parents much, or my birth place because I was sent to America at age 2. It's quite sad really. But now I have you, and Luke, oh, and every one else, to be friends with me! Best friend reward *Islander Costume }} Category:Character Tabs